CBF6
| prev_chapter=The Predestined Battle! | next_chapter=None | chapter=Emerald | }} Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden (Japanese: 最終決戦　タワータイクーン Final Battle: The Tower Tycoon) is the sixth and final chapter of the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga. Plot Having defeated six Frontier Brains, Enta is treated to lunch by Mitsuki, who talks about how far Enta has come. However, Enta isn't paying attention. Shortly after, Enta is challenged to a battle by his Master Rald. After a fierce battle with Rald coming out on top, he gives Enta a Fire Stone and he tells him to use it as he pleases. That night, while talking to his Vulpix, it touches the Fire Stone in order to evolve itself into Ninetales. The next day, Enta heads to the , fighting his way through all his opponents in order to reach Anabel. As the match between Enta and Anabel finally begins, Scott intervenes, telling Anabel not to go all out due to the fact that many previous Trainers she defeated had lost all confidence in themselves and quit training. However, Enta objects, saying that he'd never give up as Pokémon are his comrades. Rald confirms this himself as he arrives on the scene, telling Anabel to go all out if she likes. The intense battle culminates in Entei vs. Ninetales, as the battle nears its end, Anabel calls for a , as Enta catches a brief glimpse of Vulpix again standing in Ninetales' place. He decides to attack with , Rald comments on the sideline how such a move is perfect for a close pair such as Enta and Ninetales, and after the final strikes, the match is declared a draw. Enta thanks Ninetales for its effort, while telling Anabel that he won't lose next time. The next thing we see is at the pier, where Enta refuses to leave the Frontier as Rald tries to convince him as the boat people are waiting for him. Enta tells Rald that he wants to stay so he can learn more from him. Rald then decides to impart his last piece of advice to Enta, in order to become the greatest, he must go on a training pilgrimage in order to fight strong people from around the world. Enta finally accepts this and leaves the behind, in order to become the greatest number one Trainer! Major events * battles Rald and receives a Fire Stone. * Enta's Vulpix evolves into Ninetales with the use of the Fire Stone. * Enta challenges the in order to reach . * Scott interrupts the to prevent Anabel going all out, however both Enta and Rald argue against this. * The battle between Enta's Ninetales and Anabel's ends in a draw. * Enta leaves the , determined to become an even greater . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( 's) * * * * ( 's) * (Anabel's) * (Anabel's) Characters Humans * * Rald * * Scott * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel Pokémon * ( 's; evolves) * ( ; evolved) * (Enta's) * (Enta's) * (Enta's) * (Enta's) * (Rald's) * (Rald's) * ( 's) * (Anabel's) * (Anabel's) * * * Category:Pokémon Battle Frontier chapters es:PBF06